cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Alderpeople Assemble
Alderpeople Assemble is a Norb Network live-action sitcom. Its main character is Mo, a Norb frame and okapi who lives on the planet Ayanon in the Verandi Empire, in the city of Jazzton. In the first episode, Mo joins the local zoo owned by Tsune Francisco as part of a cultural exchange program. Several weeks thereafter, Tsune dies of a heart attack. Due to the obscure older laws of the city, as well as Tsune claiming Mo as his daughter on tax and legal documents to avoid paying import fees, and a very misanthropic last will and testament, she is the inheritor of Tsune's estate and becomes responsible for the operations of the zoo. Local zoning laws mean that Tsune's seat on the city's board of alderpeople is now filled by Mo as well. Each episode typically revolves around a minor social issue that most of the other alderpeople ignore, but which Mo seeks to correct with great effort. There are several side-stories that are told during the episode, with the various plot threads usually culminating together for the climactic joke of story. Nestor Kim, the quirky head zookeeper, will usually have an incident with one of the animals. Jonah, Mo's secretary, frequently finds himself out of his element in the seedier parts of town. Brook and Crystal, a pair of sisters who serve as Mo's rival and friend, respectively, tend to argue and involve her in family matters. Carlos, a local mechanic, is always repairing the strangest contraptions and inviting Mo along on joyrides. Characters *'Mo:' A Norb okapi who came to Ayanon as part of a cultural exchange program. She is an alderwoman for the city of Jazzton, and runs the Jazzton Zoo. *'Jonah:' Mo's fashion-obsessed assistant. He loathes ever visiting the zoo, preferring the more urban environs near city hall. *'Nestor Kim:'' The head zookeeper at the Jazzton Zoo. He frequently gives Mo incorrect advice when her overly-verbose queries cause him to assume she is talking about a different subject, which complicates matters as a result. *'''Crystal: An alderwoman for Jazzton, and Brook's sister. Extremely talkative, she strikes up a quick friendship with Mo due to the Norb's circuitry-assisted brain being able to listen to her without appearing bored. *'Brook Kim:' Another alderwoman, and Crystal's sister. She is Mo's political rival as a result of jealousy and envy regarding her sister's friendship. She runs a successful Baguazhang studio in the city. She is Nestor's wife. *'Carlos:' A mechanic in town, he volunteers part-time as a fire fighter, and is often found at city hall. He is actually a billionaire from Paaneah with enormous talent in Mechanical Engineering. After one of his inventions became immensely popular, he retired to Ayanon so he could live a simpler life without having to put up with the media. Mo discovers his secret in the first-season finale while giving him advice for his first date with Crystal. Reception The series was described as "quaint, but repetitive." by leading television critics in the Verandi Empire. While the characters were enjoyable, the setting felt like an amalgamation of old cliches from various Breadbasket Worlds. There was sharp dissent, however, from the world of Ayanon itself. Many citizens loved the portrayal of their homeworld and found the humorous situations relating to them. While their was a town named Jazzton on Ayanon, it did not have a zoo at the time the series was aired, but popular support led to the Lord of Emmanuel, the county in which Jazzton is located, donating a large sum of money to open one, complete with an okapi. Category:Norb Network Category:Mass Media Category:Norb Media